The Daisy Stories
The Daisy Stories is the second series made by Yoshi. There is an organization called Saving Flowers who tries to help flowers, but V.I.L.E. returns again and takes Daisy away to a kingdom called Sarasaland. Members of Saving Flowers * Yoshi (president) * Daisy (vice president) * Danielle * Blossom * Luigi (new character) * Rose (new character) * Poppy * Violet * Aurora (new character) Supporting Characters and Allies * Lorenz * JK55556 * CoolProDude * Prudence and Pickle * Kassie * Laundry Machine * Savannah * Lizzy * Sylvina * Diamond * Deply * Lilli Enemies * V.I.L.E. * Purp * Evie * Leo * Nelli * Lacy * Wacky Chapters * Chapter 1: Welcome to Flowtown! * Chapter 2: V.I.L.E. Strikes Again * Chapter 3: Kidnapped! * Chapter 4: Daisies, Roses, and Flowers * Chapter 5: Yoshi and the Allies * Chapter 6: To Another World * Chapter 7: Finding Daisy * Chapter 8: Battle * Chapter 9: The Last Daisy * Chapter 10: Final Plot Part 1 It was the beginning of summer, and everyone was having a good time until Deply walks to the park with Diamond and finds that all the swings and the slide on the playground are missing. Then the sky turns red, and it starts to rain. It was odd because earlier that day, it was 87 degrees. Meanwhile, Yoshi and the rest of Saving Flowers are having their last meeting before summer break. Just then, Yoshi remembers that they will have a new member: Aurora. She tells everyone that there will be one last meeting before break in 2 days. After everyone leaves, Daisy realizes she forgot her daisy poster that she was going to finish and rushes back into the Saving Flowers building to get it. After Daisy picks it up, she is kidnapped. But right before she was kidnapped, she saw a red light, and knew what this meant, so she texted Yoshi, Danielle, Luigi, Rose, Violet, Blossom, and Poppy about it. The next day, Yoshi wakes up and receives the text from Daisy. She calls Luigi and asks if he got it. Luigi says yes, so he drives over to Yoshi's house and they head next door to Poppy's house. Poppy says she got it, and they go and tell Rose and Violet, who say they got it, and Blossom, who says she got it. They go and pick up the new member, Aurora, and tell her what happened. Just then, Lilly and Kylee stop by the car, and hand an invitation to everyone in the car about their summer party at their house. Aurora opens the envelope and reads the invitation. When she is finished, she is about to put it away when she notices that there is another sheet of paper attached to the invitation. It is a note that says: Dear Yoshi, Aurora, Danielle, Luigi, Poppy, Blossom, Rose, and Violet: I have your dear friend Daisy. If you want her back, meet me behind the Saving Flowers building. I will be Vernon. Sincerely, A Sunburned Hand End of Part 1 Part 2 Aurora thinks that V.I.L.E. has taken Daisy somewhere. Luigi thinks that she might be in Sarasaland, her kingdom. But first, they must find the three portal gems to get to Sarasaland: a ruby, a topaz, and a diamond. More info coming soon. Category:The Daisy Stories